1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for a vehicle that enables stiffness of a seat foam to be adjusted by the seat foam using magneto-rheological fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
A ride quality of a vehicle is closely associated with not only a shock absorbing device but also an interior seat structure. Accordingly, human engineering researches on a seat through which that a driver and passengers can feel the most convenient and comfortable ride have been actively conducted.
A conventional seat for a vehicle is composed of a seat cushion that supports a driver or passengers and a seat back that is rotatably hinge-coupled to the rear of the seat cushion wherein these seat cushion and seat back are basically comprised of three main components: a seat frame, a cushion material (foam pad), and a skin material (cover).
The seat cushion is a portion facing a human body when a driver and passengers sit, and thus is an important element in determining the comfort of the seat. However, in a case of a conventional seat for a vehicle the stiffness of the seat cushion is determined when manufacturing the seat cushion and thus it is insufficient to assist a driver and passengers when pressure is concentrated momentarily such as a situation of a sudden stop or a posture changing of a user while driving a vehicle happens.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.